powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyndall Fisher
Tyndall Fisher, also known as the Time Walker, is an ally of the Rangers and employee in Fisher Labs, Inc. Biography Tyndall is the adult son of Dr. Adrian Fisher, and has an intellect comparable to his father's. However, rather than assist the Rangers, he was relegated to cook--something he was terrible at. Tyndall met Andrew one early morning when the latter came down for a snack. The two geniuses hit it off, and Tyndall mentioned a hypothesis that the excess radiation from morphing would give the Atomic Rangers superpowers. He was proven right later that day. Soon after the destruction of the Warp Brothers, Gelato began pursuing the Time Walker as his means of victory. When the Rangers asked about it, Dr. Fisher was cryptic. The Gel Shockers began taking hostages, trying to force the Rangers to reveal the Time Walker, "their sources" saying Atomic Force was protecting him, but he didn't even appear. Then, as Jack Steel was about to be destroyed by an exploding Bio Mine, time froze around him. The Time Walker, Tyndall, revealed himself to the Vortex Ranger, and reassembled the Bio Mine so Jack could dispose of it. He asked Jack to keep his identity a secret, since he had "some work to do around here." Gladly, Jack promised, and Tyndall vanished. Later, Tyndall appeared to fight Slugshot, catching his bullets, taunting him, and finally throwing a ball of energy at him. This energy drain knocked Tyndall unconscious, just as the Atomic Rangers found him. Recovering, he finally explained the entire situation to the Atomic Rangers and their allies, traveling back in time to show them his past. Before Tyndall was born, his mother had been taking an experimental drug for her migraines. It caused Tyndall to be born with superpowers, which manifested when he was five. Because he loved dinosaurs, he went back in time and retrieved a Tyrannosaurus Rex hatchling to show his parents--which attacked and killed his mother. Dr. Fisher made him send the dinosaur back, but Tyndall trained it secretly, his powers eventually turning it robotic. When Tyndall was fifteen, his father decided to neutralize his powers. Tyndall argued, insisting that he could sense another time traveler about, but Dr. Fisher insisted. Unbeknownst to him, Tyndall had pulled a few key wires in the machine he was using beforehand, and Tyndall retained his abilities. Returning to the present, Tyndall revealed to his father and the Rangers that he'd been working on the Abandoned Project, to Dr. Fisher's alarm. He also informed the Rangers that the Abandoned Project was the precursor to their morphers. He went to work on it as the next monster battle began. Personality Tyndall is a frustrated genius, internalizing and secretive. When using the powers of the Time Walker, he is much happier and sarcastic, even a bit smug at times. Talents and Abilities Tyndall is a genius. As the Time Walker, Tyndall can stop, slow and reverse time with literally a snap of the fingers, quickly enough to catch bullets. He can also generate blue portals to travel through and throw balls of energy at his opponents, but at an energy cost. Appearance Tyndall looks almost exactly like his father, same skin tone and brown eyes, but with platinum blond hair. He is 25 years old during the main events of Atomic Force. Category:Atomic Force Category:PR Allies Category:Male